Mercedes-Puck Relationship
The Mercedes-Puck Relationship, often called Puckercedes or Purcedes, is a romantic relationship between Mercedes and Puck. They started dating in the episode Laryngitis, when Puck targets the now-popular Mercedes as his next girlfriend to gain status. Overview Before Puck and Mercedes had actually met, she was just another victim of his bullying. Then he ended up joining the Glee Club with Finn, Mike, and Matt, and he was paired up with Mercedes to sing a ballad together in the episode Ballad. During rehearsal he tells her that he is father of Quinn's baby, and she ends up telling the rest of the glee club, excluding Rachel and Finn. Later on, Puck has to have his mohawk shaved because his mother found a mole on his head, and he becomes bullied by nerds and is given a taste of his own medicine when they throw him in the dumpster, recreating his "Human Garbage" bullying routine. He sees that Mercedes has become popular by joining the Cheerios, and he wants her to be his girlfriend. He fails by using pick-up lines and history about African-Americans and Jews, but later wins her over by singing Lady Is a Tramp with her. They date, which makes Puck's ex-girlfriend Santana extremely jealous, and they fight over him, while Quinn, Puck's current girlfriend, wants Mercedes to date him. Once Puck finally becomes popular again, he begins bullying the nerds and flirting with other girls again, and Mercedes ends up quitting the Cheerios and breaking it off with him. Episodes For Throwdown In the song Keep Holding On, Puck carries her. Ballad They get paired up to be ballad partners. Mercedes tells him that they all want to sing a song to Finn and Quinn (Lean On Me), but Puck says no. Mercedes doesn't understand this, and Puck tells Mercedes the truth, that it's his baby, not Finn's. Mercedes defends Quinn, and tells him to leave her alone because Quinn told Finn to be the daddy. Laryngitis Puck, after realizing that he isn't cool after getting his mohawk shaved off, finds it his mission to date a popular girl. He finds Mercedes(who is now on the Cheerios), and starts dating her. Mercedes, at first, is reluctant, but Puck wins her over with Lady is a Tramp. They begin dating. Quinn tells Mercedes that she's not upset, and that Puck is only using her. Mercedes questions who's upset, and Quinn says it's Santana. Santana and Mercedes then sing The Boy Is Mine. Puck seemed stunned, and Mercedes wins this fight. They keep dating throughout the episode. However, things change from a simple task. Mercedes asked him if he could get her a drink. He says yes, but only yells at a nerd to get the drink for him. Mercedes sees this, and isn't happy. Puck later sees her no longer in her Cheerios uniform, only to be informed that she quit. She then breaks it off with Puck, because she realizes she doesn't need a man. Sexy In Do You Wanna Touch, Puck is being Sexy around Mercedes. Category:Relationships